


Never Alone

by Ritzykun



Category: Night Head Genesis
Genre: Gen, Spoiler fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Spoilers for episodes 21, & 22.Naoya is heartbroken by his brother's untimely death at the hands of Mikumo...but he's never truly alone.





	Never Alone

Title: Never Alone  
Series: Night Head Genesis  
Type: One-Shot / Angst/Hurt & Comfort / 300 words  
Rating: T  
Character: Naoya Kirihara

(A/N: A short 300 word drabble I wrote after watching episodes 21 & 22 of Night Head Genesis. This does contain spoilers for episode 22)

That was it. That man…..Mikumo, had really killed Naoto. The younger Kirihara was struck with fear, his brother was no longer with him, so how could he help anyone, let alone save the world? Naoya fell to his knees in their room, looking at Naoto's body lying there on the bed, cold, and unmoving.

"Niisan…Niisan, why did you leave me?" He began to shed tears, reaching over to cup his brother's face in his hand, running a finger across his cheek. Naoya's body began to shake, he cried and then began to scream. "Niisan, I need your help! I'm useless without you….."

The brunette thought back to when they had been talking about their powers… 

"Naoya, your power can change the world..and is good. My power…is only used for destruction." The words his brother had said echoed in his ears, only making him cry more, sobbing beside the bed, slumped down.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Naoya heard a voice in his ears, coming from inside his mind. _'Naoya, don't cry…'_ It said, making him stand to gaze down at the body on the bed. It was Naoto, but he was dead- so how?

"Niisan!"

_'Naoya, don't worry, be strong, and know that I will always reside within you.'_

More tears spilled down the younger Kirihara's cheeks and he wiped at his eyes with his shirt sleeve, sniffling, and blinking in hope. With those words, Naoya felt he could actually go out and try to save Sakie, and somehow even if just a little, try to make a difference.

"I can be strong, and I will save Sakie, no matter what, Niisan…" Naoya grabbed his jacket, and with a goodbye to his brother, he set out to try and save Sakie from Ark, but he remembered, he was never truly alone.


End file.
